


everything (is regina)

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2017 [22]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Emma is afraid to fall for Regina, until she isn't.





	

Emma fights her feelings for Regina for the longest time. It isn’t that she feels like they couldn’t be good to one another, parent Henry more easily, it’s because she’s afraid, afraid of getting hurt. She’s been hurt too much already.

 

But then Regina kisses her and it’s everything and more.

 

Emma doesn’t fight any longer but embraces her feelings like she embraces Regina, with all her heart. Regina might hurt her and she might hurt Regina, life hurts people, but she’s not afraid any longer. Emma lets Regina in her heart, willing. What she gets in return is everything.


End file.
